Trash disposal is a problem facing most municipal, county and state governments. Presently, household trash such as cans, paper, bottles and the like is collected periodically and deposited in dumps or land areas and the like which are to be filled in to cover the deposited trash. Available trash depositories are being rapidly filled by the constantly increasing amount of trash. Accordingly, it has become necessary to develop alternate methods of trash disposal.
One such alternate method which is gaining increased attention involves recycling the trash materials. Recycling involves processing each different trash material to a re-useable form. However, recycling necessitates segregation of the various kinds of trash materials so that they can be appropriately processed.
Segregation of trash can be most effectively accomplished at the source of the trash, i.e. in the home. Indeed some states have already enacted legislation mandating segregation of trash at the home before it is collected so as to enhance recycling procedures. In view of the above it is becoming increasingly important that a structure be available for use in the home, either inside or outside, so that the various types of trash can be segregated and stored prior to collection.
A patent search in Class D34 Subclass 7; Class D34 Subclass 8; and Class 220 Subclass 1T, has made the present inventor aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,218; 3,720,346; 3,385,465; D241,112; and D275,618.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D241,112; D275,618 and 3,385,465 merely disclose various containers having only a general structural relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218 relates to a rotatably mounted platform for supporting a plurality of trash cans of like configuration, each of which complements the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 relates to a trash receptacle having an adjustable inner partition which defines separate trash compartments for different trash materials. The present invention is seen to distinguish over the structure described in these patents and is seen to be an improvement thereover as will hereinafter become evident.